


Remembering the Times

by MysteryPines



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, It didn't use to, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, There's Continuity, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPines/pseuds/MysteryPines
Summary: A night of kindling affection between two lovers from separate worlds brings their memories to surface up as they savor their time together.(It WAS kind of a request dump for Charbee in the development process, yet it ended up taking on the teeny tiny plot of Charlie and Bee just missing and enjoying each other's company. Oh well, enjoy.)





	Remembering the Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself that I wasn't going to write an AN. The universe thought otherwise.

**(EVERYTHING BEFORE THE EDIT IS ONLY PARTIALLY INVALID. I DO WANT TO DO TO EVERY REQUEST I AM GIVEN BUT WHETHER OR NOT IT APPEARS IN THIS STORY IS NOT A GUARANTEED. I AM PLANNING ON DOING INDIVIDUAL SPIN-OFFS AND AUS BUT THAT'S FOR ANOTHER DAY.)**

Helllooooooo AO3 readers! Thank you for clicking onto this titl-DON'T TOUCH THAT BACK BUTTON!!

Stay with me for just a minute and hear me out.

I was planning on posting the first chapter to this story right here on the 19/20th of August but minor roadblocks that seem to take accelerated growth serum ever time I try to write a chapter. I did purposefully take a break to gather up the bits and pieces of details and events I want happen in the story. Distractions kept appearing at short notice when I did try to write and most of you know how that goes.

But as the document to this story got nearer towards its expiration date, I started thinking: keeping all of Charlie and Bumblebee's fun in the garage doesn't seem to do it justice.

Where am I going with this?

X-Well, what I need from you readers are suggestions of  _where_ you want these two to get it on. I'll pick the scenarios I favor into the story and then I'll add the others into a separate non-canon to this stories plot and purely smut related if that's what you favor.

X-Now ~~,~~ there's a small set of rules for these requests but like I said, they're small. The scene can wherever you want (and I mean  _wherever_ because I really do want to write a separate story filled to the brim with PWP one-shots with no plot in sight for practice) has to be paired up with whichever stage the story is going to go. The stages are:

1\. Conscious-Bumblebee witnesses Charlie pleasuring herself whether she knows it or not.

2\. Contact-Bumblebee can touch Charlie and help please her but they don't go all the way.

3\. Connection-Now this one is where they go all the way and I want you guys to get you're creative juices flowing and come up with any and every which way for these two to go all the way. Suggest an AU where Charlie is turned into a Cybertronian; one where she was always a Cybertronian, bot and/or con; suggest one where Bee turns into a human.

  P.S.

I'm the only one writing this pairing at the moment, so......what would their couple name even be? CharBee? Bumblarlie?Charliebee?

Edit: Soooo this isn't going to be as "freestyle" or a collection of short smut stories like I had hoped. It turns out I can't write something without it having a connection with something else. All of the requests will still be fulfilled one way or another they would either be a memory Bumblebee/Charlie have a flashback. The AU ideas I do want to incorporate but I'm not so sure how the requester would pertain to it. But I'm doing the best I can. This is the route I'm favoring and I'd wish I could figure out a better draft for the request page. I apologize for those who may find this an inconvenience


End file.
